Healing
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: (One-shot; Complete)(HashiMada) Madara looks extremely unhappy and pissed when Hashirama presents him with a crutch. He looks at the crutch, then at Hashirama's face, then at the crutch yet again.


**.Healing**

* * *

**Day 1**

Hashirama rushes to the newly-built medical center, dread already in his gut. It doesn't take him long to find where Madara is, and he navigates the maze of hastily drawn curtains following the Uchiha's voice.

_I said don't touch me, incompetent fool! _

_Keep your filthy instruments off me!_

_Stop swarming around me, you pathetic excuses for medical ninja!_

He reaches the end of the emergency room and this is what he finds: Madara, still in his armor, a wakizashi stuck in his right side, but the Uchiha is already sitting up, Sharingan eyes blazing at the group of medic nins trying to tie him down onto the bloody stretcher long enough so they could take the blade out from where it was doing him damage.

Madara's left leg is also broken, and a kunai is stuck on his right thigh, but right now, nobody can approach him, not even to try stop his bleeding.

One of the medic nins foolishly grabs Madara's left arm, only to be the receiving end of Madara's fist and gets sent smashing against the wall.

_I said get off—_

Hashirama rushes forward and the sight of him makes the Uchiha relax.

_Madara, these are our medics, come now, they won't kill you._

He takes out the wakizashi first, then the kunai, then does his best to patch up the Uchiha's leg. Miraculously, Madara remains obediently still and lies down as he's told, never voicing a single complaint about pain. Hashirama smiles soothingly at him, though this does nothing to chase away the dread in his gut.

_I don't want to get looked at by these idiots_, Madara says to him. _The last time I went here, I got a shot so painful I swear to god that goddamn woman was trying to kill me!_

Despite the situation, Hashirama manages a laugh.

**Day 3**

He enters the small private room where Madara is kept. The Uchiha is lying down, staring at the window across the room, and when Hashirama follows his gaze, he sees that Madara has been watching a wind chime.

_How are you feeling,_ he asks.

Madara turns to look at him.

_Dumb question_, the Uchiha smirks in answer.

**Day 7**

Hashirama carefully pares the apple he's brought, with a sullen Madara sitting up in bed watching him. He slices the fruit and arranges them onto a plate, and Madara picks up a slice and looks at it in sulkily before biting off a chunk.

_When can I get out of here?_ Madara asks.

_When I say that you can,_ Hashirama replies.

_Stupid leg getting broken_, Madara snarls as he gingerly pokes his knee. _Goddamn leg._

_It's not your leg's fault,_ Hashirama says tersely. _Sometimes you get so confident out there you forget you're still mortal and you're not beyond injury._

Madara glares at him. Hashirama glares back but braces himself to get hit on the face with a fist or an apple slice. But neither come.

_I can't stand it here,_ Madara says instead. _I'm so fucking bored._

_What do you want me to do, send you home to the Uchiha? Who will take care of you there? And your clansmen don't know the meaning of rest or recovery. They'll bother you endlessly with trivial things they can solve themselves, and the Sage knows you need all the rest you can get right now._ Hashirama says this with a faint tinge of anger. The Uchiha aren't the most sensitive people in the planet in some aspects.

Madara sullenly takes another bite of the apple. Then he reaches for a second slice. And a third.

_Next time bring inarizushi,_ he complains to Hashirama. _You're such a useless visitor, tch._

**Day 14**

Madara looks extremely unhappy and pissed when Hashirama presents him with a crutch. He looks at the crutch, then at Hashirama's face, then at the crutch yet again.

_What will I do with that?_ Madara snarls.

_The crutch or a wheeled chair, take your pick, Madara._ Hashirama extends the crutch.

Madara lets out a swearword and takes the crutch.

**Day 30**

He surveys the fresh scar on Madara's pale skin, and nods to himself to see that the wound has healed satisfactorily.

At another time Hashirama would have taken advantage of the fact that the Uchiha was shirtless and alone in the room with him.

Across him, Madara eyes him without blinking, meaningfully.

The same tension wraps the Uchiha.

Their eyes meet like swords crossing.

Madara parts his lips.

Hashirama moves forward.

A heated kiss.

Madara fisting his hands in Hashirama's hair.

Hashirama's hands wandering all over Madara's torso.

Both reluctantly part.

Madara flushes.

Hashirama catches his breath.

_Your leg,_ Hashirama says.

_Goddamn leg,_ Madara says. _Goddamn._

This brings a smile on Hashirama's lips.

_I miss you already,_ he says.

Madara smirks. _Don't tempt me. If it isn't for this leg, I'd have you right now._

_I can improvise,_ Hashirama offers.

He doesn't give Madara the chance to protest as he smoothly goes down on his knees and has the Uchiha exposed. He takes Madara carefully into his mouth, loving the other's prick with his tongue, forever mindful of his teeth as he went. Madara grips his hair so much it's painful. His hastily suppressed grunts eggs Hashirama on, taking him as deep as the other could, and Hashirama relishes his taste and texture.

Madara climaxes in a rush of liquid heat inside Hashirama's mouth.

Hashirama swallows his lover's seed.

_I feel loads better already,_ Madara murmurs in a daze.

**Day 52**

Hashirama feeds the falcon perched on his arm as Madara watches. The day is sunny but not so hot as they are in the forest. The trees' leaves whisper to each other in the breeze.

He sends the falcon off, and Madara watches the bird's ascent.

_At least she gets to fly around properly,_ he says. _I can't even train._

Hashirama wraps an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders and buries his nose into Madara's hair.

_Just a bit more,_ he assures the other.

Madara harrumphs and gives him a shove, and for a moment Hashirama watches the other man limp away.

He follows soon after.

**Day 70**

He's amused at the random drawings on Madara's plaster cast. There are doodles of the Uchiha clan symbol, and there are messages of get well soon from Madara's little nephews and nieces. There is a rather well-done self portrait from Uchiha Kagami. There is a signature from Uchiha Hikaku.

_This one is sweet,_ Hashirama says as he reads a message saying 'get well soon, favorite uncle'. _Who is this from?_

Madara looks at the scrawling letters Hashirama's tracing his fingers on.

_Emi, my niece._

Hashirama smiles. _What a thoughtful girl._

_She is,_ Madara nods. _ I like sitting for her the most. She doesn't make me run after her. She makes tea and shares her mochi with me. She's well-behaved._

**Day 90**

Hashirama sees Madara from his window, walking on the street with several of his clansmen. His steps are still dragged, and judging from the scowl, Madara would have ripped his own leg off if he could with how much it displeased him right now.

As if sensing the scrutiny, Madara glances upward and their eyes meet.

Hashirama smiles.

Madara gives the tiniest nod before limping on with his kinsmen.

**Day 135**

They sit beside each other as they watch the sunset, the Nakano calm and serene in front of them. Hashirama remains standing while Madara sits on the grass with stretched legs, his weight on both his arms as he leans back.

Madara lies down on the grass, and Hashirama lies down beside him.

The afternoon breeze is soothing.

Minutes pass in silence.

Hashirama's hand moves silently on the grass, his fingers twitching, searching.

He find's Madara's hand and he holds it.

Madara twines their fingers.

Hashirama grasps his hand closer.

**Day 230**

He's reluctant to let Madara go off on a mission, but he knows his fears are unfounded. They are shinobi, and the best of the best.

He lets Madara go in the end.

The Uchiha is a ball of pent-up energy with the way he snarls at the three other shinobi with him before they go.

Hashirama chuckles to himself.

Madara is close to impossible to handle after he's been cooped up too long.

He can only pity the people the Uchiha has with him this time.

**Day 260**

Hashirama is enthralled with the vision of Madara on top of him, the two of them moving against and with each other, their rhythm and sync perfect.

He grits his teeth as Madara grinds down on him, and pleasure thrums with every fiber of his being as he can't help but bite down on his lover's shoulder.

Madara purrs somewhere by his left ear.

_Ma—ah… I'm—I can't—_

He tenses, and the other tenses with him, and Hashirama pulls the Uchiha down on him as they both reach their climax together.

For a moment Hashirama is blinded with sheer desire.

They slowly relax against each other, and when he opens his eyes Madara's sharingan greets his vision. Their foreheads are touching.

_I'm home,_ Madara whispers to him, and his voice sends a chill down Hashirama's spine.

Hashirama kisses his lover.

_Welcome back,_ he whispers this against Madara's lips on his.


End file.
